It Had To Be You
by OrigamiFlower
Summary: WARNING SPOILERS FOR SEASON 6. Bren's feelings towards Booth once they've all come back and she's in for a surprise. Angst & Romance. BB Enjoy. R&R!


**A/N: Okay so basically this idea came to me in Legal Studies this morning since I had nothing better to do. I didn't feel in the mood to write any smut so here's some angst and fluff. Warning you now there are spoilers for season 6 so if you don't like spoilers don't read. Tis pretty simple ;D Um, I promise my next update will be to **_**That Little Black Dress**_. **Hope you don't all hate me for this. But if you do like what you see, please review? I don't own Bones but I wish I did.**

Temperance Brennan sighed frustrated, running a hand through her messy auburn locks. Her eyes gazed around her office; the paperwork of their latest case lay abandoned on her desk as she paced the small office, feeling like a trapped and restless animal.

Not even the wonders of forensic anthropology and their latest victim which was waiting for her in one of the autopsy rooms could help her forget him, not this time.

Ashamed, she looked down at her hands, cursing herself for resorting back to her old coping mechanism by picking at the slight bits of skin near her fingernails which were slowly peeling away. It was how she dealt with stress and it somehow soothed her, even if sometimes her fingers bled or stung.

Brennan was never the jealous type but ever since Booth had come back with his new journalist girlfriend, Hannah Burley she couldn't help but feel sick to her stomach.

As she paced her office, she started to talk to herself, not like anybody was around to hear her anyway. At this time of night the Jeffersonian was empty, the light in her office the only part of the institute that was illuminated.

"Of course he chose her." The anthropologist hissed aloud. "She's pretty, blonde and a journalist. Everything he could ever want in a woman…"

The nagging voice at the back of her head returned once again, just when she thought she couldn't be further annoyed by her subconscious.

_You've lost him now Tempe, well done. There's nothing you can do, he's moved on to a new woman. You just had to push him away didn't you? Well now you're regretting it…_

An irritated grumbled left her lips, feeling the anger as well as a mixture of sadness rise up in her again giving Temperance the sudden urge to want to punch something but she knew better than that. After years of controlling her emotions she wasn't going to let them out in one sudden burst.

Her own words seemed to mock her continuously as well as the nagging voice at the back of her head.

"_I am not a gambler, I am a scientist. I can't change, I don't know how… I don't know how…"_

An unexpected sob wracked her body; setting down on the couch Temperance let her emotions take control for what had been the third night in a row. Her small frame shaking as she continued to cry, head resting in her hands, chest heaving and taking desperate breaths.

A heat rose up on her face, stomach twisting in her pain. Wiping her eyes from the tears which continued to obscure her vision, her eyes already aching and threatening to spill over with tears.

The frustration, emotion and weariness of the following day finally took its toll on the broken anthropologist and before she knew it, Temperance fell asleep on the couch.

**-x-**

The next morning came suddenly as Brennan was jostled awake to the sound of a familiar female voice and a hand shaking her shoulder. Her eyes fluttered open wearily, still aching from her sobbing the current night to be welcomed to the bright lights of the Jeffersonian institute and the concerned face of her friend, Angela Montenegro.

"Sweetie, did you sleep here again?" the artist questioned, stepping back from her friend to give her some space, hand resting on her hip.

"I believe I did Angela." Brennan replied matter of factly, standing up from the couch and wincing as a wave of pain shot down her back as she stretched. Sleeping on the couch was never a good idea.

Walking her way to the other side of her desk, Temperance tried to avoid the artist's gaze but knew she couldn't fool Angela. They had been friends for too long for each of them to realise when the other was upset.

"Bren there's obviously something upsetting you. Tell me what's wrong please? You've been upset for days on end now…" Angela exclaimed, her voice a slight whisper.

Brennan spun around, trying to stop the tears from clouding her vision again as she spoke.

"Everything has gone so wrong ever since I returned and Booth returned with Hannah." Temperance spat in distaste, "I don't know what to do. I'm regretting saying no to Booth now… I was scared thought Ange! I was so scared of finally creating a relationship, a meaningful relationship so I pushed him away!"

Angela frowned and stepped closer to her friend, but was interrupted again by the ranting Brennan.

"Now I want him… I'm ready to accept him but he's with another woman. Maybe one he actually wants to be with. She's all he's ever wanted in a woman."

The artist stepped into the space between them, embracing the anthropologist in a hug and patting her back. Finding herself speechless and unable to offer advice to her upset friend, not knowing what words would be comforting enough for the intelligent and rational Temperance Brennan.

Pulling back from the hug, Angela's concern deepened as she noticed Brennan's cerulean blue orbs cloud over.

"I don't understand the logic behind it. I know I am extremely intelligent yet I didn't see this coming. If I thought about to thoroughly I should have just said yes… now I feel like an imbecile…"

As Angela began to reply a familiar form appeared in the doorway of her office, none other than Seeley Booth. Leaning against the doorframe and showing off his charm smile to both women, unaware of the conversation taking place between them.

"Morning Ange, Bones." He exclaimed frowning at the slightly dirty look Angela shot him.

"I'd better get going." Angela chirped, smiling sweetly at her friend before making her way around Booth, knowing there was a tension building up in the office and she didn't want to be around when it happened.

"Good morning Booth." Temperance replied, voice icy cold as she walked out of her office and onto the platform, swiping her card as she did so.

Much to her annoyance, Booth followed her and stood behind her as she examined the skeleton. She carefully picked up the clavicle with a latex gloved hand and examined it for a second under her gaze, feeling on edge as Booth loomed behind her.

An abnormal silence and tension filled the air between them as neither of them talked, the anthropologists' anger rising as she examined the bones. Although she was glad to have him around, just the fact that they weren't talking was irking her. The realisation hit her; they would probably never be the same again…

Placing the clavicle back on the table trying not to let her anger radiate and become evident on her features as she spun around to face the agent.

"Booth, you're just standing around doing nothing. Why don't you go and preoccupy yourself?" Temperance suggested, noting the hurt expression and suddenly felt a pang of guilt.

"Er… sure Bones. Give me a call if anything comes up." Booth replied, her voice a mixture of confusion and awkwardness.

Her eyes followed his figure as he walked off the platform and out of the Jeffersonian, a grumble leaving her lips before she spun back around deciding to busy herself in her skeleton, knowing it would preoccupy her for a little while but not forever.

**-x-**

A few hours later, the anthropologist straightened her back another rush of pain shooting down her body and her stomach grumbling, signifying only one thing. Lunch.

Placing down the phalange she had been examining she strode off the platform, switching her lab coat for her off white trench before heading out of the Jeffersonian.

Brennan knew she needed some air after spending hours on end in the seemingly cramped lab besides that she knew her condition would worsen and she could possibly end up sick at her rate.

As Temperance neared the diner, her hopes suddenly perked up as she noticed Booth in their usual spot near the window. Her eyes widened and her stomach plummeted as she noticed who he was talking to.

The blonde sat across the table from him, smiling and engaging in what seemed a particularly stimulating conversation. The thing that irked her most, jealous shooting through her entire body was the fact that it was _their_ usual table.

Tempe's fists clenched into tight balls, feeling tears sting her eyes and the usual emotions over take her system. Abandoning the idea of lunch she strode back to the Jeffersonian, deciding she could go hungry but she needed to get her mind off everything.

"Sweetie, what's wrong?" Angela cried, noticing the way Brennan had arrived back into the Jeffersonian, quite pissed.

"Why don't you ask Booth." Temperance hissed, eyes narrowing her body shaking in pure anger before striding off towards one of the autopsy rooms, leaving a shocked artist standing in the middle of the Jeffersonian, her jaw dropping open.

**-x-**

Booth cheerfully walked strode into the Jeffersonian, the grin wiping from his face as he noticed how quiet it was. After an interesting lunch with Hannah he still missed the company of his partner.

His gaze lingered on Angela as she walked from her office before rushing towards him, a scowl fixed on her pretty little face. Uh-oh. What had he done?

"I need to talk to you." Angela hissed, grabbing the agent by his arm and dragging him into her office.

The door slamming behind them made Booth jump suddenly, noting the scowl, narrowed eyes and hands on her hips could only mean one thing, Angela Montenegro was pissed.

"What's the matter Ange?" Booth questioned curiously.

At his question Angela couldn't help but let out a sarcastic laugh, taking another step towards Booth, enjoying the way she was intimidating him but decided she needed to cut to the chase. She was doing this for Brennan after all.

"Booth, I can't believe how oblivious you've been to everything lately." Ange started, before Booth could even question her offending statement she continued, her voice raising in pitch and tone.

"You're a real ass you know that right? I've thought you were a pretty decent guy for years until you go and screw everything up and now you're a total jackass."

"What do you mean?" Booth exclaimed, wondering what could have made her so angry.

"You should know exactly what I mean G-man." Angela grumbled, jabbing an offending finger into Booth's chest, revelling in the way he flinched, "Why do you think Brennan was so cold to you this morning?"

An arrogant smirk crossed the artist's face as the realisation dawned to Booth.

"Yeah, that's right. I talked to her this morning and she's upset Booth. She's doubted herself so much lately because of you and…_Hannah._" Angela explained, her voice turning partially cold at his girlfriend's name.

"She even gave me a whole speech about how she wished she _had_ said yes to you and that you were together. So now Bren thinks you've found the perfect woman and the truth is Booth, no matter how much she might deny it. Brennan loves you."

Booth stood there, shocked and unable to speak as the artist revealed everything to him. Gulping as she jabbed another finger into his chest accusingly.

_No matter how much she might deny it. Brennan loves you._

"I'd better go…" Seeley grumbled, deciding he didn't want to be lectured by the artist further, his stomach already tossing and turning. Moving out the front of the Jeffersonian he pulled out his cell and dialled a familiar number, running a hand through his hair and sighing.

**-x-**

A pair of familiar, masculine hands grabbing her waist made Brennan jump from her reverie, the bone dropping onto the table in front of her. It was late in the afternoon at the Jeffersonian and completely quiet; Brennan scolded herself for not hearing him enter.

A gasp left her lips before hearing a chuckle from behind her, eyes narrowing as she spun around to face the one and only Seeley Booth. All day she had been trying to erase all thoughts of him, but it had been no use, now that he was here it made it that much worse.

"What do you want Booth? As you can see I'm quite busy." Temperance asked, voice cold.

Booth rubbed his hand behind his head nervously, gulping before speaking.

"I thought you'd like to know I broke up with Hannah."

Brennan's eyes widened in surprise, she hadn't seen that one coming that was for sure.

"O-Oh… I'm sorry to hear that.." Brennan whispered, feeling a slight blush rise up on her face, not sure whether to feel excited or sympathetic towards Booth.

"Ange told me everything…" Seeley exclaimed truthfully, watching Temperance's expression become more shocked.

"She did?" Tempe replied nervously, feeling her voice tremble. She made a mental note to kill Angela later, well that's if everything went according to plan.

"Look, Bones. I'm sorry about everything… Angela scolded me and everything but you have every right to too… I know that you still… you know… love me and all…"

Brennan felt a definite flush rise up on her face, knowing her cheeks were turning red at his words and that infectious smile that always made her insides flutter.

Stepping forward courageously, Temperance closed the distance between them, stepping up on her tippy-toes and pressing a kiss to his lips her hands instinctively wrapping around his neck to deepen the kiss as his hands cupped her face.

After a long year, Brennan realised how much she had missed him. His unique scent never failing to surprise her and his lips almost like heaven to her body (that was if she ever believed in heaven).

Their lips separated to take in some air and a warm smile crossed her features.

"Apology accepted Booth."

**A/N: So what did you guys think? Or do I have to make up for this majorly with a whole load of smut? If you like what you see please review!**


End file.
